Iron
by CrisisChild
Summary: Zack's scattered thoughts during his final moments.


**Title:** Iron

**Author:** CrisisChild

**Summary:** Zack's scattered thoughts during his final moments.

**Rated:** T, character death.

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zack Fair or any part of the FFVII compilation.

**Author's Note: **This fanfics was inspired by the song 'Iron' by Woodkid. Also, the events leading up to Zack's death were a lot more upsetting than the death itself when I played Crisis Core.

**Iron**

Minerva, it had been forever since he had seen the ocean – smelt the salty breeze of a clear sunny day brought in from the coast, all the way to his hometown of Gongaga. It covered up the muggy scent of the jungle around his village and made him long to leave it behind and to find something greater. Better. Freer. However, the price of freedom was often steep, but it did not matter to Zack. No, whatever the price, freedom was much better than being stuck in the village of –

– Nibelheim. Flames were everywhere, burning all the houses and buildings down. The fire ate through the old wooden foundations of many homes, causing them to crash and fall everywhere, spreading the flames further and further until all the SOLDIER First could see was a sea of embers eating everything up. And yet, despite the heat that licked at his skin and burned him, Zack felt cold. A terrible sense of dread spread throughout his limbs as he ran around the mountain town of Nibelheim, trying to save everyone he could.

Of course, he couldn't save everyone. He couldn't save anyone. Couldn't save –

– Cloud. He was out of it and in no condition to fight off any of Shinra's men. He could barely keep his head up. Zack had to help him – save him. Yes, he needed to be kept safe. They were both going to get out alive. Even if he had to fight off the entire army on his own. Zack had to get back…back to Midgar. Someone was waiting for him to come home and he wasn't going to be taken down so easily – not after travelling so far!

He promised…he promised her…promise to –

– get them both out of the lab safe and sound. Zack had it all planned out. They were going to escape together during meal time and run the hell out of there together. The SOLDIER didn't know if Cloud could understand him or even hear his voice anymore, but he had pulled the kid into this mess and by Gaia, he was going to get Cloud out. And together, they would run –

– through the fields, avoiding those sentries stationed everywhere. Too many –

– wishes. She had so many wishes and he wondered how he could pull them off, back then. However, she had only one big wish. One wish…to be with him. She was waiting…waiting…waiting…

– until it was night to keep going. If they kept travelling in broad daylight, Shinra was sure to find them. And they had. It was no use avoiding them forever – confrontations were bound to happen. But Zack didn't want to hurt Cissnei or anyone, really. But he had to survive and he could not allow himself to go back to being Hojo's guinea pig – not when he was so close to being home after years of torment.

He had to keep running, keep moving, because what other choice did he have in the end? If he stopped, that would be it for him and Cloud. People were depending on Zack to keep running without looking behind him. Looking to see –

– so many dead. He'd lost count.

His sword swung, blowing them away, but they just kept on coming. Coming for his head. And the thought struck him as he let loose the Buster Sword right into a soldier's torso and someone shot him from behind, causing him to scream in agony.

_Gaia, I'm going to die._

Staggering, Zack jabbed into another grunt and was shot again, unable to block the barrage of bullets coming from almost all angles.

_Cissnei…Tseng…Sephiroth…_

**I'm Cissne – **

**- here's a pres -**

**- understand -**

**- where is Angea -**

**- be alert -**

**- this is my job -**

**- already happened -**

**- we'll meet again so -**

**Zack, I gotta go.**

When they knocked him down, he stubbornly got up, shouting at his assailants, despite his blurring vision. He had to stay up. Stay focused. Everyone…depending…

**Use will bring wear and –**

**-like you been-**

**-your honor – **

**-I'll count on y-**

**-thanks-**

**Hold on.**

_Angeal…Cloud…_

Zack had already tasted blood on his lips, having coughed it up more than once now. One more…two more…he had to keep on fighting. For his pride…for his dreams…for…for…

**Hello!**

For who? For her…

Her face…her eyes…what color were her eyes? What did she sound like?

**Don't worry.**

_I…_–

"_I'll be here._"


End file.
